The present invention is directed to methods of control and mitigation of molluscs and in particular, the control of molluscs for macrofouling control within industrial cooling water systems and within municipal water supply systems. The bi-valve molluscs Dreissena polymorpha (Zebra mussel) and Corbicula fluminea (Asian clam) are macrofouling species capable of settling in the service water systems (SWS) of electric power stations, water treatment stations, and other industrial systems which use fresh water from lakes and streams for heat exchange purposes. These molluscs can grow in sizes to reduce or block flow in small diameter piping or heat exchangers. For C. fluminea, the problem primarily stems from the small juvenile molluscs which become suspended in intake waters and settle in low flow areas (such as the bottom of large diameter piping, pipe bends, reservoirs, etc.). Once settled in these flow areas, the juveniles grow rapidly to sizes that will block the small diameter tubings. After growing to sizes capable of fouling the system components, the C. fluminea may crawl or be carried by water currents from the low flow areas into high flow piping where they are transported to other areas where their shells become lodged as constrictions in the tubing, thereby restricting or blocking flow.
The mode of action of D. polymorpha is somewhat different. The small larvae are carried into the intake on water currents and settle in the low flow areas very similar to those described for C. fluminea. However, unlike C. fluminea which burrow into the sediment accumulated in the low flow areas, D. polymorpha adults produce proteinaceous byssal threads from abyssal gland at the base of their foot to attach to hard surfaces. Since the juvenile D. polymorpha preferentially settle on open, hard surfaces, but also attach on the shells of attached adults, mats of mussels many shells thick develop in low flow areas. Moreover, dead mussel shells and mats of mussel shells may break loose from the walls of the low flow areas and are carried into macrofouling sensitive components such as heat exchangers. Since the adults attach by byssal threads to hard surfaces (including boat hulls) and the larvae remain for extended periods in the plankton, D. polymorpha have extensive capacity for dispersal by both natural and human mediated mechanisms and it, along with C. fluminea, will become a major macrofouler of power station water systems and other raw water systems.
The conventional control for both C. fluminea and D. polymorpha in water systems primarily involves constant application of chlorine in free residual level of about 0.3 to 0.5 ppm. Even at these levels, continuous chlorination may not exclude mollusc and the presence of chlorine enhances corrosion rates. Additionally, chlorination is under close regulatory scrutiny in many areas. More recently, a number of nonoxidizing toxicants, typically known as biocides, have been used as molluscicides. The prior art is composed primarily of many different types of toxic and persistent organic compounds, for example, thiocarbanates are common. Some aromatic (i.e. benzene ring) quaternary amine and cyanide molluscicides are known, but these compounds are also toxic to non-target aquatic species at or below their effective concentrations for mollusc control. Also, these compounds are often resistant to biodegradation and may not be well suited for application to potable water supplies. Further, some of the prior art, i.e. aromatic compounds, may persist in the environment and not be readily biodegradable. Therefore, there is a need to develop effective, environmentally acceptable, non-oxidizing molluscicides for control of bi-valve macrofouling.
Moreover, it would be desirable to provide such molluscicides which can be used at concentrations which can, on the one hand, control the proliferation of the molluscs, but on the other hand, be effective for that use at concentrations which have a substantially lower impact for non-target species to improve their environmental acceptability and to further be suitable for potable applications. Many conventional oxidizing and non-oxidizing biocides which are utilized are so active by environmental protection standards, that they often require detoxification treatment to support their use. A molluscicide which does not require detoxification treatment would therefore be desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling proliferation of molluscs by applying a class of chemicals to this habitat which have been found to be effective to control their proliferation, particularly of D. polymorpha and C. fluminea, at effective amounts which are below toxicity levels, which are biodegradable and which are more acceptable for potable water systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling proliferation of molluscs utilizing chemicals which, in addition to their molluscicide activity, have a chemical effect on byssal attachment of molluscs as an additional macrofouling control mechanism.
These and other objects will be apparent from the following description and from the practice of the invention.